The present application relates to composite materials, such as carbon fiber, graphite fiber, and fiber glass materials.
Many composite materials have a unique pattern in the finished product. Carbon fiber, for example, exhibits a checkered pattern in final form. Although visually appealing, vast expanses of the characteristic checkered pattern tend to be unexciting. The composite may be painted, however, this adds to the complexity and therefore the cost of the final product. Accordingly, there is a need for methods and systems for producing ornamented composite materials that are easy to produce and thereby less costly.